My Only Heart
by JJ the hedgehog
Summary: When Megaman realizes that he has feelings for his new net warrior partner. He makes the decision to tell her, but every time he tries, something always happens and gets in the way. Will Megaman tell MegaGirl or will he lose his only heart?
1. Chapter 1:New feelings?

This is a one shot,so don't kill THE HEDGEHOG.

((Lolz. JJ, you still after megaman? HAHA! remember the Other story we wrote about you and him? oh yeah. THERES LIKE A MILLION SO YOU REALLY CANT REMEMbEr. lolz. best. time. ever. ~Taylor Your BFF)) (Taylor it's now a chapter BOOK XD!Surprise!) ((ERMAGERD))

* * *

MEGAMAN'S HOUSE

" Lan.. LAN!" I yelled at him frustrated.

"Hmmm.. WHOA!" And there was this sudden crashing noise that I jumped at the sound of it.

"What was THAT for?" Lan said with anger in his tone.

I took a peak at what happened and I was like oh... he fell off his bed because I woke him up.

"That was for being a lazy get up,we have a meeting,remember?" I told him.

"Yeah,but it's only 7 in the morning...Why so early?!" Lan asked with a yawn.

"Why don't you ask her netop." I say to him with a grin.

"What's her name again? Oh yeah, Taylor. Wonder what she's like? PROBABLY FUCKING AWESOME." Lan said with curiosity in his voice.

"C'mon Lan! Hurry up." The other day I saw a picture of MegaGirl and wow. First netnavi that I found that was,you know, cool...

MEANWHILE AT SONICS HOUSE:

"Hey. Get up." Taylor said yelling at MegaGirl.

"Ugh... What?" MegaGirl replied sleepily.

"Didn't you, Sonic and I have some meeting thing to go to today?" Taylor answered, while making some breakfast. "Oh! Thats right!" MegaGirl sat up.

"Exactly. Don't wanna be late now do we?" Taylor said to MegaGirl sitting down at the PC.

"Do you know Lan Hikari? Megaman's netop?" MegaGirl asked Taylor. "Yeah, I think so.. He's the one with his brown hair tied up in a bandanna, right?" Taylor said tapping her chin with her finger while walking to the stove to grab the cooked food off it.

"Yeah, I believe so." MegaGirl answered. "Oh wait! I forgot to kick Sonic awake. Hold on do you want me to Jack you out so you can see this?" Taylor asked MegaGirl.

This is going to be funny.

"Okay.." Taylor answered while unplugging her PET and then grabbed a piece of toast and then headed to into Sonic's room, while carrying MegaGirl in the PET.

She tip-toed over to his bed and grabbed his pair of cymbals Sonic often uses for special occasions, and slammed them together above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sonic yelled, falling out of bed.

"C'mon Sonic. We got a big meeting today." MegaGirl said from the PET.

Sonic took the PET and looked at her."Well.."

"Well what?"

"I kinda don't know about this"

"Sonic it will be fine" MegaGirl said smiling.

"Right Taylor?"

"Yup. Eat. I made toast and.. butter. Hehe." Taylor laughed while grabbing Sonic's foot and dragging him into the kitchen.

"I suggest cleaning yourselves up! First impressions are what makes you friends!" ((Taylor's a motherly figure almost. When shes mad, FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES))

"Heart attack much Taylor?" Sonic complained, eating some food.

"MegaGirl, are they staying over? Or moving in? I might have to clean this place up if they're coming at all!" Taylor said worried, looking at their mess of a house.

MegaGirls face turned a bright pink. "Uhm... Was that necessary Taylor?" MegaGirl asked quietly. Taylor flicked her ear. (shes Neko)

"Whats wrong-? Oh. My. GAWD. You aren't thinking-?" Taylor asked, asking her for new gossip.

"Hmph. Don't you fucking dare say what I think you're going to say Taylor ... Or ill tease you about Lan!" MegaGirl threatened, staring embarrassed into her breakfast.

Sonic did nothing but eat his food and watch intently.*What is their problem these days.* He thought, chuckling to himself.

A doorbell was heard from the front of the house. "Oh god that must be them! I have to clean up!" Taylor grabbed all the dirty dishes and threw them in the sink.

"Uh uh.. Who is it?" Taylor asked skipping to the front door.

"Its Lan." a voice said from the other side of the door. "Oh! You must be Megamans netop!" Taylor opened the the door to see a boy standing at the door wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless orange vest over it, with black shorts with yellow streaks down the sides. He was also wearing orange and black shoes.

"And MegaMan." another voice said.

"Oh, that's Megaman." Lan said, raising his PET, Lan showed Taylor what looked like a boy, like MegaGirl, he had a blue outfit with baby blue streaks on his side's,a helmet with the colors yellow,blue and baby blue. He also had three of his emblem on him (Two covering his ears and one on his chest.) MegaMan had bright Emerald eyes,with a nice smile on his face.

*No wonder why MegaGirl likes him.* Taylor thought to herself, struggling not to laugh hysterically. "Come on in. Make yourselves at home!" Taylor said taking them inside then suddenly Taylor gets an idea.

*Now it's time to make sparks fly for MegaMan and MegaGirl* Taylor thought smiling. *Time for them to get ready for this. Psh with my awesome powers, they'll click perfectly. Considering i can control emotions.*

* * *

heyyy. ok so, this was a success kinda. it all depends on what you guys, my 2 1/2 readers think! anything you can help me on, anything at all. the character make-up, or description! how do you like the characters? give me your opinions on MegaGirl, Sonic, Lan, MegaMan, and Taylor! (Lol shes a riot huh?)


	2. The Meeting

Hey guys! I'm posting a new chapter, so here ya go! ~JJ the Hedgehog

AYE! You stole my sign off! ~ -! thats MINE. lolz. ~ Taylor, JJ's BFF

what ev'

JJ The Hedgehog

DAMMIT JJ! ~ Taylor, JJ's BFF

* * *

"Soo.. Lan."Taylor said trying to break the silence."What to you like to do?"

"I really like to netbattle like MegaMan," Lan started.  
"Of course you do." Taylor said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"-the one who's always telling me, 'Do your homework, Lan.' He is such a nagger sometimes." Lan said, rolling his eyes.

"AM NOT!" MegaMan exclaimed."At least thank me you're not FAILING!"

"Oh yeah," Lan rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Okay, before a fight starts, why don't me and MegaMan practice our netbattling skills, shall we?" MegaGirl suggested quickly to avoid any conflict.

"That I can?"

"Ready when you are Lan!" MegaMan replied nodding his head.

" In, MegaMan, power up!"Lan said excitedly, jacking MegaMan into the computer.

"Okay! Jack in, MegaGirl, power up!" Taylor said doing the same with MegaGirl.

MegaMan and MegaGirl arrived to net battle floor.

Lan started setting up for them, they started to get ready for their practice battle."Soo..Ready to battle?" MegaGirl asked MegaMan, her face shining with excitement.

"I... sure... uh... why not?"MegaMan stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

MegaMan and MegaGirl stood there awkwardly, staring at their shoes.

"Oh god.. At this rate, they'll be standing there forever..." Taylor said quietly, glancing at them.

"Why? Whats up?" Lan asked, glancing at Taylor.

"Here, see for yourself." Taylor said quietly, holding out her fist to Lan.

"Uh...?" Lan looked at her hand questioningly.

Slowly, Taylor opened her hand. In it were five different colored dots, floating an inch off her hand.

"See?" Taylor said, her eyes glued to the dots. "These two," She pointed to two dots next to each other near her thumb.

"Are MegaMan, and MegaGirl. See how they're pink?" Taylor said again, almost bursting out laughing from the look of wonder on Lan's face.

"And how are you doing this? And what's pink mean?" Lan asked, stupefied.

Taylor sighed. As if this were ORDINARY PHYSICS.

"I can see and control moods. I put what i usually see, as in every day, every minute, every second, into the palm of my hand, so you could see it. Pink means, uh... it may be a little... traitorous of me to tell you." Taylor smiled.

Then she stopped. One of the lights was flickering. They were either dying, or their mood was changing. lets hope its the second one shall we?

She examined it. PHEW. Their mood was changing. Lets see... Sonic walked around lazily, his mood calm. MegaMan and MegaGirl were crushing on each other awkwardly. Taylor was excited, and proud. She had a cool power. Then she realized who's emotion was changing.

The boy across from her. His mood had a flicker of... uh.. Her cheeks heated a bit.

Lets just say, he had a flicker of MegaMan and MegaGirl's emotion entwined in his calm/excited white.

A flash of pink. Not the bright pink that signifies crush/in love with, (MEGAMAN MEGAGIRL cough cough.) but just a hint of pink.

"Uh..-" Taylor said, quickly closing her hand and sensing a new emotion in the 'practice battle'. MegaGirl was getting embarrassed, and was mad at them for not starting it already.

"Heeeeeeellllllllloooooooooooo? Anyone up there?" MegaMan yelled, starting to feel really awkward.

"Ok you guys are failures..." Taylor muttered.

"um... thanks...?" Juliette said questioningly.

"Word to the wise: Don't battle each other anymore. that was the saddest thing..." Taylor stopped and laughed hysterically.

Juliette flickered in the corner of her vision. She's embarrassed. And mad. She was the only one who knew she was MegaGirl(Besides Taylor)She never told any one EVEN Sonic,who was her best friend from preschool.

Cause Taylor was just that freakin awesome.

"Ok, we're done here." Lan said.

MegaGirl sat on her couch, totally embarrassed. MegaMan and Lan had left earlier, and the first thing she had done was run up to her room unhappily.

Sonic sat next to her, tired. He yawned loudly.

"What're you tired bout?" MegaGirl asked.

"Being lazy all day has its effects. I'm usually all happy happy joy joy, i can run faster than you can blink. Now im just... useless..."

"Yo. You're in my spot." Taylor said, walking up to the couch. Sonic grunted and scooted over a bit.

"Ugh! Today was a nightmare!" Taylor said loudly.

"what was wrong with it?" Sonic asked boredly.

Taylor frowned. "Wassup with you?"

Sonic sighed. "IM BORRRED."

"hm..." Taylor thought for a second. Then her tail flicked, showing she had an idea. "Sonic, you wanna go buy me a dragon fruit?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"... In a different continent..."

"YES."


End file.
